


Monsters Under The Bed

by disneyscorpius



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Hope you enjoy, I Am Sorry, I Tried, James is weird, albus was happy, idk how to do tags, starts with fluff and ends with angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disneyscorpius/pseuds/disneyscorpius
Summary: Albus and James used to share a bunk bed in James’ room because Albus was afraid of monsters and didn’t like being alone but something at Hogwarts changes that.
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter & James Sirius Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Monsters Under The Bed

**Author's Note:**

> I made this for Evie late at night and was told it's good enough to officially post so here it is! I hope it's good I've never really done this before.
> 
> Follow me on twitter @gingerjewbus :)

**_~ 14 days before Hogwarts ~_ **

It was 2 AM and Albus had just woken up from a nightmare. He hated the dark. He was scared that little creatures would come from under his bed and pull him away, like that scene in the Lorax. He shuddered at the thought and slowly grabbed his muggle flashlight and started pacing his room. He wanted to make sure his room was clear of monsters before going back to sleep. 

“Albus?” A voice asked from the doorway. Albus turned around and saw James standing there. “What’s wrong? Why are you up so late?” 

Albus looked down at the floor with shame. He knew he shouldn’t be scared of monsters, he was almost 11 after all, and there were going to be PLENTY of monsters at Hogwarts. 

James somehow seemed to get the idea and went over to Albus before wrapping him in a big hug. “They won’t hurt you Albus. I’ll protect you.” 

Albus sniffled and tried to wipe the tears that were coming out of his eyes. He loved his brother and was so thankful that he had someone like him. Someone he can rely on to help him. 

“C-Can I sleep in your room?” Albus asked, breaking the hug and looking at James. 

James smiled and nodded his head, pulling Albus into his room. James’ room was dark red and filled with Quidditch stuff and pictures of him and his friends at Hogwarts. 

This made Albus smile. He was so excited to finally go to Hogwarts. To feel the happiness and warmth everyone describes it to be. 

As James threw himself onto the bottom bunk and Albus climbed the small ladder to the top bunk, Albus knew he was going to have the best time at Hogwarts.

The next morning Albus raced down the ladder and ran to Ginny and asked her if he can sleep in James’ room from now on. Ginny chuckled, nodding happily. Nothing made her happier than her sons wanting to spend time with each other.

_**~ 20 minutes since the school year ended ~** _

The Potter family was sitting in the muggle car, driving from Platform 9 3/4 to go to their cosy home. Harry was driving and Ginny was playing with the radio in the front seats. James, Lily, and Albus were sitting in the back, all doing their own little thing. James sat on the left, playing some game on this muggle device his friend gave him. Albus sat on the right, staring out the window with a hint of sadness in his eyes. And Lily sat in the middle, dancing to the songs on the radio. 

The car was silent except for the songs on the radio. At some point, they ran out of gas and had to get more. 

“So, Albus, how was the year so far?” Ginny asked, looking at Albus through the little mirror in the car. 

“Oh it was fine. The Slytherin common room is cool, eerie and green. Very, very green. I made only one friend because everyone was too busy laughing at me. Oh, and everyone made fun of me, including James.” Albus frowned. 

James made a fake gasp before laughing loudly. “Albus that’s nonsense! I was only joking around! You know that!” 

Albus turned so his back was to James and Lily. “Just leave me alone.” 

No one spoke until they got home. Albus quickly got out of the car and ran to his room. James put all his stuff in his own room before walking into Albus’. 

“Ok bro, why are you so mad? Like I said I was just joking around-“ 

“Were you James? Were you?” Albus glared at James before going to tidy the drawer next to his bed, something he did when he was upset. “Because to me, you were making fun of me. Just like everyone did. You went along with them James. You laughed at me and with them.” 

Albus turned around and looked at James, tears streaming down his face. “‘Slytherin Squib? You really thought that was funny?”

“Albus no-”

“Then why did you laugh? Huh? Remember when they all laughed at me when I got the potion wrong? You know what you said? ‘Typical Albus. He’s just like this at home.’”

“Albus you don't under-”

“How could you James?! You’re supposed to protect me, yet you’re the one hurting me the most.”

James took a second to take that in. “Albus, please, just listen to me, let me explain.”

“Explain what, James? What excuse can you possibly think of that’ll make me forgive you? You HURT me, James. You really really hurt me. And you should’ve known you hurt me when you saw me running away crying! Just go away and leave me alone James. Clearly you don’t love me enough, which makes sense because look at me. The Potter Failure. You laughed at that too, remember? You know what? Make all the jokes you want, I’m done caring. I want nothing to do with you anymore.” 

Albus ran out of the room sobbing and asked his mom if he can sleep in his own room again. 

That night was the worst night of Albus’ life. None of the bullying he had faced this year could top how alone he felt at that moment. He used to go to his brother for comfort, how can he do that now when everything is some sick joke to him? He took away his trust. He would never forgive him for this. What was his goal anyway? To make him feel worse about himself than he already did? Well, if that was it then he definitely succeeded. He wanted to owl his new best friend, Scorpius, but didn’t want to bother him. He felt like a burden, thanks to his brother. Albus cried and cried and cried until he was too tired to cry anymore and fell asleep. That night he had a nightmare about monsters under his bed, but he couldn’t care anymore. The monster was sleeping in the room right next to him.


End file.
